Full Stop: Farewell, Otoya
is the forty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. It features the death of Otoya Kurenai. Synopsis to be added Plot In 1987, after seeing his father hurt, Wataru battles the Bat Fangire as Kiva and loses to him. Enraged, Otoya uses the Ixa System to take on the King. After his father loses as Ixa and the Ixa Knuckle ends up in the river, Wataru continues the fight until Otoya becomes Dark Kiva despite Wataru and Maya's pleas. The two Kivas battle the Bat Fangire together with a terrified Maya watching. At first the King has the upper hand of the Kivas. But after realizing his father's passion and embracing his father's ideology, Wataru and his father defeat the King with a double Rider Kick. The wounded King attempts to kill Maya and Taiga before he dies, only for his attack to be reflected back at him by the infant. The King realizes that the title has changed hands, and vows that Taiga would avenge him before shattering to pieces. After the battle was over, Wataru begins to fade back into 2009, but not before a dying Otoya gives him final advice to make his own choices for a better tomorrow. Later, Otoya visits Yuri while she is looking for Buruman, asking her to teach him how to make an omrice and expressing his gratitude in having met her. He then finds the Arms Monsters with the masterless Castle Doran as they decide to enter the beast to keep it from causing trouble, asking the trio to do him a favor for everything he did for them by having them promise to protect his future son, Wataru. He spends the end of the afternoon on a final date with Maya, playing her favorite song on the Bloody Rose before ultimately dying in her arms. In 2009, a saddened Wataru returns, taking his father's words to heart and becomes a new person from it. At the Cafe mal'damour, Keisuke tries to convince Megumi to officially back him as the new president of the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization to her annoyance. Elsewhere, the Bishop has started his revenge coup, reviving an entire army of Fangires with the Life Energy he amassed to attack the populace and gather even more Life Energy needed for his plan to succeed. Wataru charges into battle, rescuing Shizuka from a Warthog Fangire as himself. Upon seeing Wataru's face, the Fangire runs off in fear. While talking to Shizuka who was amazed by his new outlook, Wataru notices two Fangires in human form and follow them as they attack Keisuke and Megumi while the two at odds; the Moose Fangire runs off in fear after seeing him. Nago manages to slay the Horsefly Fangire as Rising Ixa before running into the Bishop, who assumes his Fangire form as the two decide to finally settle things. Megumi intervenes and is nearly killed, but Keisuke manages to take the blow in her place, severely injuring him with the blow causing him to gradually lose his eyesight. At Mio's grave site, Taiga and Wataru encounter each other as they pay their respects before the two transform and battle each other to finish what they started. However, their battle is interrupted by the Bishop's small Fangire squad ambushing the two, with the Bishop leaving Taiga with an ominous revelation that he will be replaced by more ideal King of his own creation. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Form Changes Kiva: 'Emperor Form '''Ixa: '''Save Mode, Risng Ixa '''Saga: '''Saga Form '''Dark Kiva: '''Dark Kiva Form Errors *The Knuckle does not announce "Ready" when Otoya presses it before transforming into Ixa. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 45, . *'''Viewership: 4.6% *Kouhei Takeda (Otoya Kurenai) would go on to play Wataru's son from the future, Masao Kurenai (future Kamen Rider Kiva), in the finale. He also appeared as an evil alternate world version of Otoya Kurenai in the World of Negatives arc of the next series, Kamen Rider Decade. Takeda eventually returned full-time in nine years later as a different character. **Coincidentally, Takeda's character of Kazumi Sawatari would eventually share the same fate as Otoya, using a powered-up transformation that would eventually lead to his death towards the end. DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 12 features episodes 45-48: With You: Final Transformation, Full Stop: Farewell, Otoya, Break the Chain: Obey Me! and Finale: The Inheritors of Kiva. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢終止符・さらば音也｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢終止符・さらば音也｣ Category:Episodes Category:New Year Episode Category:Rider Death Episode